Steve Lackey
Steve Lackey is a very young man under the command of Horock Don Machinko. Appearance Steve Lackey is a normal-sized youth with short almost white hair that he usually arranges in a haircut that looks like he just got of a high speed roller coaster. He typically dresses up in white suits because it makes him feel important, though he is a little too young to make it work as he wants it too. Steve can though wear just about anything, if the situation demands it. Backstory Being born one year after the ability of phazing through rock had appeared in newborn, Steve was not taken in for research due to them allready having their share of young with the abilities. So Steve could live a slightly normal life. Except, he didn't. At that time it was a rare gift, and it still is, but even more rare then. Steve used his power to victimize other kids his age and at a later time to steal. Being what he was, the adults could never catch Steve or even talk to him before he disappeared. His life continued without education and without apprehension. Steve was not a popular teen. At the age of sixteen, Steve disappeared from Resiv. None at home knows where he went. Most where happy at his sudden disappearal, but some, including his parents, where filled with sorrow and regret of what he had become and what might have happened to him. Now, as few others then the party knows, Steve Lackey apparently joined Horock. Who it was that came to who is unknown, or how that who found the other one, but Steve have been seen leading a squad of Horocks minions, something he is the absolute youngest ever to do. None other then the two of them, and maybe Arae Sandiom (thanks to mind-reading powers), knows the true story about them. Adventures While on an outpost in Kalaton, Steve Lackey saw Brad Mclane with his girls shoot randomly at the local militia of a nearby castle. Steve knew full well that the castle would soon bring out their real knights, not just the scouts they saw earlier and felt proud of shooting, and that would mean the end of this fully potentional source of power. Therefor he stepped forth and led Brad and his girls to the outpost, where he promised Brad power and wealth in return of his services to Horock. Brad Mclane agreed. Steve then proceded with sending Brad and his whole squad of girls into the wrong portal, accidently sending him directly into the party Brad would soon to unwillingly join. Steve obviously got some troopers and followed through to correct his mistake, thus running into the party, and Project Prototype. Suprised by the appearance of a Mech in Kalaton, Steve decided to "examine". He phazed into the Mech from the leg and appeared inside it, behind most of the party, holding a gun in a situation that clearly gave Steve the upper hand, had not it been for Tristan Murk drawing his attention through conversing while Niraku Vultima, who had been sitting with his computer behind him from the beginning, got ready to shoot Steve in the back. While the unskilled shooting of Niraku failed to seriously wound Steve, it did hit and the man phazed through the floor, bleeding. Steve warned the party he would inform his boss, Horock Don Machinko, and that the party would not survive his attention before making his hasty retreat. Steve did then inform his superior of what had happened. The result of this is unknown as of yet. Skills Steve Lackey is a youth of Resiv, and is gifted with the rare powers that sometimes comes with this. He is able to go straight through any solid objects or people. There are a lot of details on these powers... For more detailed explanation, go here. Steves Speed is unnervingly high. Personality Steve loves to brag about things he can do and have done. If he thinks he is superior in something, the closest person is sure to know immideately. And according to Steve a mere insult to him would send Horock into a death frenzy for the honour of his lackey. Well, if you ask Steve, anyways. Though Steve mostly knows his lines when he passes the line of dangerous and when he is safe. And if something goes wrong, well, he will just phaze through the ground and reappear a few blocks away.